1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator control device that includes a circuit device designed to include a pair of bus bars, and a method of manufacturing the circuit device in the actuator control device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a circuit device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application Publication No. 2003-319665, a pair of bus bars are arranged, with main flat-face portions (planes perpendicular to the thickness direction) of flat plate-like portions facing each other and extending in parallel with each other.
In a case in which resin molding is performed with a plurality of metal molds so that bus bars are integrated with resin, if the main flat-face portions of the bus bars are placed to face each other in the mold release direction, the following problem occurs. That is, even if the one metal mold tries to hold the bus bars, the one bus bar placed in the one metal mold side causes interference between the one metal mold and the other bus bar. As a result, it becomes difficult to hold the other bus bar in the one metal mold.
Therefore, to secure the holding portion to hold the other bus bar in the one of the metal molds, it is necessary to change the shape of one of the bus bars. This adversely affects miniaturization of the control device, and increases the costs for the control device.